narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Waves
|image=Land of Waves.jpg |kanji=波の国 |romaji=Nami no Kuni |literal english=The Land of Waves |leader= |population=5/5 |military=3/5 |economy=2/5 }} The is a nation located on an island near the Land of Fire, and it does have a hidden village, a village that focuses on tourism and does not have ninja. The center of the island has a partial rainforest environment caused by as the inward air currents from the sea trap the rising warm air against the side of its mountains. The island's coast is populated by obsidian cliffs that serve as a natural barrier against potential raiders and harsh ocean currents. Waves break and crash against the cliffside, giving the surrounding waters a gray hue due to the abundance of volcanic rock particulates within it. Distant History In the past, Land of Waves did not have a hidden village, instead it relied on assistance from other hidden villages like Konohagakure. Though an isolated island, relying on shipping for commerce and trade, it was prosperous. This changed when Gatō set his sights on it, breaking the people's will and monopolising the shipping industry. In order to break this monopoly, Tazuna, a citizen of the Land of Waves, pursued the construction of a bridge connecting the island to the mainland and had to rely on shinobi from the neighboring village of Konoha to guard him as he did so. Those shinobi ended up completing a far more difficult mission when they came in contact with one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, and, later with the help of Zabuza and the townspeople the reign of Gatō was ended. With Gatō gone, the bridge was completed, connecting the Land of Waves to the Land of Fire, increasing commerce and trade and bringing more revenue to the Land. The Vanilla Island The Land of Waves is a true botanical beauty. Her fertile valleys and sloping hillsides are covered with banana, watermelon and coconut groves. Suitably shaped like a flower, the island is also an immense natural greenhouse for the highly prized vanilla orchid. Thanks to this abundance, the intoxicating scent of vanilla pervades the air, meaning this island is just as sweet as it sounds. The Allure The island grows nearly 80% of all vanilla produced in the shinobi world. This sumptuous spice is therefore used in everything from the local cuisine to relaxing aromatherapy. We recommend visiting one of the many plantations and purchasing vanilla beans or extract to take a taste of Waves home with you. The Locale Beyond the fragrant fruits, Waves will draw you in with her ivory beaches, intricate coral gardens and secluded tranquility. Adding to this appeal is the fact that Waves is only accessible by boat from sister island Uzushio. These two islands are surrounded by a single continuous coral reef and share the same translucent lagoon. Bàgh Crogaill Bàgh Crogaill serves as a haven for all members of the empire regardless of their socioeconomic status. It is a bustling city, alive with commerce and teeming with a grand population composed primarily of Gokuni's vast pirate coalition, Prima Filiorum (The First Sons). It is a major attraction point in country, providing the best economic opportunity and offering several attractions for tourists to visit. It is the most populace and morally bankrupt region in all of the Land of Waves. Those who frequent this place regularly engage in all manner of depravity. The people are free spirits, and as such have created a culture that attracts people from all over the empire. The Arena The Arena is a massive and empty stadium located in Bàgh Crogaill, encircled by crowded stands and VIP boxes of adoring fans for whomever may be entertaining them at the time. Built into the structure are incredibly advanced digital processors which can create and mould the arena proper. The arena staff is headed by a woman named Catherine Shalafi--a former combatant in the arena who later used her winnings to buy the establishment. Blaustad Imperial City of the Land of Waves, where most citizens of the Imperium live and government officials run the entire country with the guidance of Tobias himself. The IPA, the Imperium's nationalized police force, are also stationed here.